


（2）牢笼

by Nyamooo



Series: 我所知的世界 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cyberpunk, Fantasy, Future, M/M, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction, Violent Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyamooo/pseuds/Nyamooo
Summary: 不同的世界连接了起来。
Series: 我所知的世界 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608865





	（2）牢笼

这天，克罗尔没有像往常一样下了课就回家。他一个人走在灯火繁华的闹市区，绕过几个熙熙攘攘的街区，转角走进了一个幽静的小巷。他看了看手机上的导航，踌躇了一下继续往深处走去。

即将毕业的这一年，早已被父母安排好出路的他并没有其他同学那样忙于就业或继续进修。闲下来的他就经常自己窝在父亲的藏书室里，摆脱了枯燥无味的课本以后终于能安心阅读自己感兴趣的书籍。前不久他偶然翻到了一本童话故事，原本以为是儿童读物，随手翻了几篇却是从来没有读过的故事。

里面有一篇叫巫师与蛇。故事大概是这样的：一个巫师住在森林中的城堡里， 城堡依靠着魔法运转，巫师能自给自足获得食物和其他生活所需。有一天从森林里来了一群蛇，蛇说巫师啊我们已经好几天没有猎到一只老鼠了，能不能让我们住在你的城堡里，帮你解决偷粮食的家鼠。巫师想了想答应了。后来蛇有了安稳的住处就越繁殖越多，渐渐的开始占领巫师打理整洁的花园、偷吃圈养的鹑鸡、还把巫师珍贵的宝石镜子打碎了。巫师一怒之下把蛇全部赶了出去。不满的蛇在森林里散布谣言说巫师的魔法会把森林的能量抽干，到时候大家全都要死。森林里的动物听信了谣言，集合起来一起把巫师杀死了。

忘恩负义的蛇把曾经的救命恩人害死了，这样一个简单的故事。然而在这篇小故事后面有一段手写的备注——看起来不像是父亲或母亲的笔迹——“谣言中的谣言便是真实。”

克罗尔询问了父亲这条备注是什么意思。“买来的时候就有这条备注了。毕竟是从二手商店找到的，当时也只是觉得封面设计得很好看……”父亲如实说道。他询问了那个二手书店的地址，那即是他现在要去的目的地。

其实他也只是想去看看那家二手书店，或许能找到别的有趣的书。至于这条备注是什么意思，当他知道的时候已经是之后的事情了。

逼仄的石子路坑坑洼洼的疏于修缮，角落的一盏夜灯疲惫地点亮了自己周围的一小片，却无力延伸得更远。远远看到一间孤零零的商铺混在这片居民房里，门口放着老旧的木质招牌架，上面用油漆随意地划了几笔写着书店的名字。

“请问……您能查到这本书的前主人吗？”克罗尔将那本童话书轻手轻脚地放到店员桌上——店员正在打瞌睡，克罗尔只能小声地询问，怕把他惊醒。“嗯？你要查之前的主人做啥？我也不太方便把别人的信息透露给你呀……”店员迷迷糊糊地说着，有些为难地看着那本书。

“不好意思呀，还请你能帮帮忙。我是研究院的学生，现在在研究伊卡洛斯相关的历史和文学，正好看到这本书里面有记载有关的故事，而且……”克罗尔翻页到那条备注，指给店员看，“这里有一些手写的备注，我想如果能知道是谁写的，或许可以联系上讨论讨论研究课题。”

店员看了一眼书页，又疑虑着看了眼面前这个年轻人。

克罗尔意识到了什么，从包里拿出自己的学员卡。店员耸耸肩表示自己被说服了，他拿过书，在电脑面前敲着键盘。

克罗尔在店员忙着查询的时候四处看了看，随手翻了几本书，又放了回去——好像都是些没什么营养的流行小说。

过了一会儿，店员向他招招手。“把书卖给我们的人叫修安。唔……不过当时买来的时候就已经是旧书了，再之前的主人就不知道是谁了。“他把屏幕面向自己的客人，在页面上指了指，“只有这个人的联系邮箱。好几年前的事情了，不知道还有没有用。”

克罗尔一边感谢店员的帮忙，一边把邮箱和名字记下来。临走之前还顺便买下了临近书架上的一本封面艳丽的画册——并不是自己喜欢的类型，只是不好意思什么都不买就离开。

外面彻底暗了下来，远处浮夸的霓虹广告牌更显得张扬，不过此时正好能当作去交通站的指引，手机失去了导航的用途，那么就趁热打铁开始写发给那位叫修安的人的邮件吧。

毕竟是发给一个素昧谋面的人，而且还是从别处打听来的联系方式，如何简略地描述现状以及委婉地询问那条“谣言中的谣言便是真实。”才不会显得自己冒昧或突兀呢？打了一行字又删掉，寻思一阵子以后又打了一行，然后又删掉重来。

全神贯注在手机上，克罗尔不小心踩了个坑趔趄了一下。下意识地抬头，只见不远处站着一个少年，面朝着一幢标致的老式矮楼，接着像断线傀儡一样瘫坐在地上，嘴里发出呜呜的哭泣声。

僻静的小巷，古旧残破的住宅楼群排列着零散的昏暗灯火。此时只有自己和那个少年，却像是两个不同的世界，被强行扭曲着拼接在一起。

——再向前踏出一步就会被那边世界的巨兽扼住颈项，然后被看不见的手掐断这边的线，套上那边的线。

恍惚之间胡思乱想了一阵，可能是被从友人那边借来的宗教神话读物影响了吧。回过神，克罗尔赶紧上前，在那少年身边蹲下。

“怎么了？你没事吧？”近看才发现这个孩子衣衫不整，下身空空荡荡的只有上衣的下摆略贵遮盖了一些。脸上，衣服上，甚至大腿上有不少血迹。克罗尔脑子里闪过了不好的猜想，赶紧把自己的外套脱下来盖在他肩上。这时身后传来隐约的人声，门内有好几个人在说着什么。

不好，怕是什么虐待小孩的变态，追上来就完蛋了。他心想着，赶紧拉了一下孩子的手腕。“你站得起来吗？”

那少年没有动，看起来像是被吓得不轻。

来不及想太多，克罗尔一把将少年抱起来抗在肩头。正想往大路跑，又想着别引起什么误会，便向着小巷深处跑去。

绕了几个街角，好像后面并没有人来追。他疑惑地回头张望了一会儿，又小心翼翼折返查看了一下。真的没有人。

肩上的少年好像平静了下来，时不时吸一吸鼻子。克罗尔走到相对清静的一条街上，打算干脆就叫辆出租艇回家。他走到灯下，放下抱着的人——他摇晃了一下勉强站立住了。

只是这个家伙怎么办呢？

“我，我要回去了。”少年突然说。

“你要回哪里？我送你回去吧。”

回答却是一阵沉默。那个少年紧闭着双唇抿着嘴，愁眉苦脸。

“天呢你不回事要回刚刚那里吧？你不是才逃出来么？”克罗尔诧异这小家伙还想着回去面对不知道对他做过什么的人。

这时候出租艇来了。“先去我家吧。”他拍拍那少年的后背，在等对方的同意。

少年低头思索了一下，轻轻点了点头。

高层公寓楼里，克罗尔和刚刚相遇的少年走入电梯。“啊，我爸妈可能在家，不过应该没事。”两个人独处，克罗尔感到有一点点尴尬，想办法找点话题。“对了，我还不知道你叫什么。我叫克罗尔。”

少年眨了眨眼睛。“赫利塔。”

虽然有好多问题想问，但是又担心询问刚认识的人个人信息有些不礼貌，克罗尔只是唔了一下缓缓地点着头。

叮——到达六楼的电梯开了门。外面紧接着传来一阵女声。

“……快点电梯已经来啦。”身着晚礼服的女子化着精致的妆容。

“老妈？你们要去哪？”克罗尔不解地从电梯里走出来。

“啊，你回来啦？我不是发消息给你了吗？今天可是我跟你老爸的结婚纪念日哦。”克罗尔的母亲希瓦蒂笑盈盈地说。

克罗尔完全没注意自己的手机——原本计划要发送的邮件也还没发出去。

“小子你回来啦？都几点了？”克罗尔的父亲凯伊还在努力系着领带。

“有点事。哦，这是我一个朋友——的弟弟，朋友要出远门一趟，就托我照顾几天。”

回来路上路过低价商场随便给赫利塔买的一身衣服看起来不怎么合身，不过总比之前那样好多了。

“哎呀，真是个小可爱。”希瓦蒂弯下腰顺了顺赫利塔凌乱的头发，“想吃什么都可以叫克罗尔哥哥买哟，如果他不肯的话就告诉大姐姐，大姐姐会教训他的。”

“啥？”克罗尔一时不知从哪里开始吐槽。

“啊，餐厅预订的时间快到了。亲爱的，赶紧赶紧。”希瓦蒂在克罗尔额头上亲了一下，拽着自家先生的手臂进了电梯。

送走了喜庆的两口子，克罗尔叹了口气，又有些不好意思地对还在望着电梯发呆的赫利塔笑了笑。

走进家门，克罗尔随手把背包扔在地上。

“克罗尔先生，请把您的个人物品收拾好放在自己房间里。”一个稚气的女声响起。甜腻的声音却非常严厉。

“好吧好吧。”克罗尔皱着眉头挠了挠脑袋，捡起了背包走进房间。过了一会儿又回到了客厅里。

“您不是第一次这样了。您请记住这点家里的规矩。”那个女声——人工智能管家缪露——还在絮絮叨叨。

“是，我记住了。”克罗尔哭丧着脸。

“哼，能记住就好。”女声回应道。

这个人工智能管家怕是老爹照着少女时代的老妈设定的吧？他时常这么想，不过没好意思跟父亲确认。母亲年轻的时候是偶像歌手，把当时还是公司中层的父亲迷得晕头转向的。“简直就是沙漠里降临的甘霖。”父亲是这样形容的。当然，还花了半个小时讲述自己当时工作有多憋闷。后来父亲成立了自己的公司，在某次宴会上和母亲相遇了，恋爱结婚，不久后母亲隐退自己开了一家花店。他俩的故事他能吹上一天一夜。

赫利塔安静地听着克罗尔讲述父母的事情。

“啊，对不起，不该讲那么多无聊的事。你饿吗？我去做点吃的。”

“唔，不会，我喜欢听别人讲故事。”这样自己就能像是活在那个故事里一样。赫利塔心里想着没有说出来。

走进厨房，克罗尔翻了翻冰箱，家里还有一些犄角菇和米饭。

“万能的缪露呀，请告诉我犄角菇焖饭应该怎么做吧！”

“家里没有甜萝卜，还是算了吧。”缪露用一种慵懒又愉快的语气说着否绝的话。

“需要甜萝卜吗？又不叫犄角菇甜萝卜焖饭。”克罗尔较真地回应，“而且我也不喜欢吃甜萝卜……”

完了。说完这句话他就后悔了。

“您知道甜萝卜有多么健康吗？甜萝卜被誉为超级食品，包含多种维生素和微量元素……”缪露开始了她的长篇大论，当然，是从网络上搜索来的，她要是愿意她会念上一篇几百页的论文。

“好了好了，就告诉我不用甜萝卜的做法。”

“不用担心，我已经帮您购买了一个甜萝卜，十分钟以后就能送到。在那之前，您可以先把米饭煮下去。”

克罗尔又好气又好笑地回到客厅，只见赫利塔正在偷笑他。

“别笑话我了……啊！不好，竟然忘记了。”克罗尔刚坐下又站起来，从哪里翻出一条毛巾和一套居家服。“唔……先去洗个澡吧。”说着递到了赫利塔面前。

怎么就忘记了不久前才发生过什么不好的事情。但是事件的中心人物却非常平静地接过了毛巾和衣服，嗯了一声就走进了浴室。

“如果需要什么都尽管跟我说。”克罗尔在紧闭的浴室门前说。

过了一会儿里面传出声音。“嗯……我没事的。”

希望他没什么事吧。克罗尔心想着，从柜子里拿出急救箱放在客厅茶几上，顺势坐到沙发上，他突然反应过来还有一封邮件需要发出去。

“您好修安先生/小姐

我从一家叫长须猫的二手书店得知您的联系方式……”他又开始从头编辑这封邮件了。

在他沉浸在遣词造句的思索中时，啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声接近了他，克罗尔感到身后一阵热气袭来，混杂着沐浴露的香氛——好奇猫正越过他的肩头盯着他的手机屏幕。

“你洗好啦。感觉怎样？身体有什么不舒服的吗？”克罗尔放下手机转过头。

眼前的少年歪了歪头，脑袋上盖着的浴巾偏移了些许，温热的身体还带着水汽，粉色的脖子和肩膀上却是红肿和淤青。

“没什么不舒服，就是热得有点晕……我能喝点水吗？”赫利塔摸了摸额头。

克罗尔愣了一下，然后起身去拿饮用水，“但是……看起来流的血还挺多的……我这里有些应急药品。”

赫利塔接过玻璃杯，嘬了一小口。“不用担心，我没事的。”

看着他低头忽闪的眼睛，克罗尔说不出地心疼。无法出生在良好家庭里的孩子，要怎么保护自己，怎么凭一己之力对抗这个弱肉强食的世界呢？他心想着，揉了揉赫利塔湿漉漉的头发。

“先把肚子填饱吧。”甜萝卜已经送到了，饭也煮好了，剩下的就是把几样东西放一起……

——“缪露，要怎么做呀？”

吃完饭，赫利塔帮忙收拾了餐桌。他想起了过去，在路可家里，也每天会帮忙做家务。有一天他负责烧饭。在等着锅里的水煮沸的时候，他闲得太无聊，就坐在墙角的燃石堆上拣燃石碎片画画玩。翻开燃石，他发现了一截篱蜥断掉的尾巴，粉白色的一截，是寄住在他们家里五只篱蜥中的一只，他给取了名字叫糯糯。他捡起糯糯的断尾，捏了捏，突发奇想地扔进了炉灶里。忽然间，炉灶里的火焰高高窜起，变成了绿色。噼里啪啦的燃烧声越来越猛烈，他吓得赶紧奔出去找夏拉。回到厨房，火已经把锅里的水烧干了，呲呲声混进了火焰的爆破声里。他躲在夏拉背后大哭，夏拉一边安慰他一边向炉灶里扔了一些东西。后来火是怎么熄灭的他不记得了，只记得夏拉紧张地问他有没有受伤。

“嗯？你还好吗？”克罗尔发现小家伙捧着碗碟愣在原地，凑近一看他竟是在哗哗地掉眼泪。

一时束手无措的克罗尔手忙脚乱地拿过碗碟放在水池里，蹲下用手给他抹眼泪，一边不停问他是不是哪里不舒服。像是被堵住了嗓子说不出话，赫利塔只能摇着脑袋不住呜咽着。

窝在克罗尔怀里不知过了多久，他平静下来了一些，缓缓地说：“只是想起了在白墙外的家人……也不知道他们现在怎么样了。”

背上轻拍的触感停了下来。

——“白墙……你是指什么白墙？”

面前的克罗尔像是在思索一个未知的概念。

“就是那个……城市边缘的隔离射线。你们不这么叫吗？”赫利塔坐起来不解地问。

“……城市边缘是巨大的裂谷啊，外面那道深渊没有人能过得去吧？怎么会有你的家人？”克罗尔的一字一句都很清晰，但是赫利塔没办法理解他的意思。

“你在说什么……？但是，但是我就是从墙外来的啊？”赫利塔提高了声音。

沉默了片刻，克罗尔张口说道。

“我只听说深渊下面住着很多妖兽，没人会接近那里的。”克罗尔像是想到了什么，“不会是那些人给你灌了什么药吧？”

“怎么可能，我记得很清楚之前发生的事情！”然后他犹豫了一下。的确中间有一大片空白的记忆——但是他很肯定，路可，老爹默可，希拉妈妈，塞西姆……还有其他几个小伙伴。但是——叫什么来着？

赫利塔说完站起来想要向外面走。

“大晚上的你要去哪里？”克罗尔也立马站起来，拽住了赫利塔的手臂。

“我要自己去看看，你说的深渊。”

“别犯傻了，那边没有公共交通能到的，更没有哪个出租艇的司机愿意靠近。”

赫利塔不愿再听下去，扭头就向门口走去。然而克罗尔也并不让步，一下抓住了他的手臂。

下意识地推搡了身边这个阻拦自己的人——手臂骨骼怪异的金属摩擦感，全然忘记了身体被改造过了这件事，就听到砰的一声，是长沙发受到撞击翻倒在地的声音。

歪着脖子反着躺在翻倒的沙发上的克罗尔还没从刚刚的冲击中反应过来。

“……对不起。”

视野翻转了180度，克罗尔诧异地盯着一边道歉一边正想办法扶起自己的少年——明明比自己矮两个头的家伙？对方在自己眼前晃了晃手，好像在问自己有没有受伤——明明刚刚是自己在问他这个问题？

“啊……我没事。我现在有一堆问题想要问你，但是为了防止冒犯到你然后你就对我不客气了，我还是不问为好。”

犹豫了一阵，赫利塔只是小声地道了对不起。

“我没有骗你，我真的记得从外面进来这件事情。所以你说外面不存在的时候，就像是否认了我的过去一样。”

“这样吧，我明天带你去看。虽然说一般人是不会去那附近的，不过我知道一个人可以带我们去。”

克罗尔拨了一通电话。

“现在的学生都那么闲吗？研究那个裂谷你研究的出来什么？”电话那头大声吼着。

“就……只是有点想法，先去看看才知道研究起来可不可行嘛。”克罗尔又编了一个研究项目。

“就给你十分钟啊，那边我可不愿呆太久。”那边挂断了电话呀。

克罗尔转过头。“明天一早7点玛弗斯来接我们。早点休息吧，我带你去你的房间。”

躺在松软的床上，赫利塔睁着眼盯着被外面灯光照亮一角的天花板。法米尔没有告诉过他太多关于白墙内的事情——说起来也几乎没有跟他有太多语言交流——那克罗尔所说的深渊是什么？明明和墙外的小伙伴们打打闹闹的记忆还如此清晰，不过那之后过了多久呢，好像已经快想不起来他们的样子了……

思绪越来越混乱，他甚至在迷迷糊糊中看到那张躺在凌乱的床上被血沾染的男人的脸，不想被无法瞑目的双眼盯着看就戳烂了它们，指尖残留着玻璃体的黏腻感。盯着那双空洞的血眼，它们不断放大，鲜红越来越浓烈逐渐变成黑色，直到把自己吞没。

“你真的想知道一切吗？无论是好是坏？”黑暗中传来一个声音，仿佛是所有听过的声音重叠在一起化作的声音。

“什么是好？什么是坏？”是自己脑海里的声音，认真地发问。

接着那个黑暗发出了一串笑声。

后面所说的话语越来越模糊，逐渐混进了清晨街道上来往的飞艇和人群的嘈杂声里。

简单地吃了一点东西以后，他就和克罗尔按照预定的计划在栈桥等那个叫玛弗斯的人。不久，一辆银灰色的四人座小型飞艇接近了他们。

“这小鬼是谁？”见面的招呼都没打，飞艇的驾驶员——一个红色长发的女性——指着赫利塔问。

“研究小组的学弟，来当助手。”克罗尔平静地说着，然后向赫利塔介绍了这就是玛弗斯，以前研究院的教授，曾经担任过克罗尔的几个课题导师，后来离开了研究院。

“为什么突然研究起了那圈裂谷？我甚至以为你又有什么想法想要证明这颗星球是平的。”玛弗斯说完这话就有点后悔了，克罗尔跟她扯了十分钟“从微观角度来讲这个星球的确是平的”这样的话题。

沉默地听了一路另外两人的对话，赫利塔望着窗外，建筑物开始变得低矮老旧，逐渐进入城市的边缘。他发现了一些异样。曾经能在很远就能看到的白墙，似乎在这里并不可见。他观察了一路，除非飞艇的行进的路径全程都避开了能够看清激光形成墙面的角度。目前所能看见的城市边缘向外延伸出去的只有无尽的荒漠，以及依稀可见的星空。

“我就停在这里了。从这个建筑物看过去基本上能看清。”玛弗斯将飞艇停在一幢废弃高楼的顶层。方圆之内唯一的高层建筑，又离边缘非常近，再加上残破的门窗和涂料剥离的外墙上各异的涂鸦，这幢楼显得特别突兀。走到最顶处的高台远眺，赫利塔却是见到了那道鸿沟一般的裂谷，不可逾越似的连接着生机勃勃的城市和一无所有的荒漠。

“为什么不跨过去看看外面的荒漠？”赫利塔问到。

“裂谷形成的深渊，其实那里到底是什么目前也没有个定论。超过那个边界的东西都会被分解落入深渊里，至少目前还没有在这颗星球上发现能够摆脱这个规则的物质。以至于会有深渊下住着妖兽的传说，也就是超自然的力量。”克罗尔解释道。

“我想再靠近看一看。”赫利塔说完就向下走去。

那道裂谷就在不远处。克洛尔和玛弗斯追上一溜烟跑得飞快的“研究小组的助手”，中途玛弗斯还惊讶说这小助手怎么那么积极的？但是两人在一定距离后就停在原地。“别过去了，小心你会被碎尸了掉进去的。”玛弗斯对依然在向前走的赫利塔喊道。

可是对方并没有理睬，并且直接就走到了裂谷的边缘。他从口袋里拿出一个空易拉罐——是早餐喝掉的果汁剩下的——扔向深渊。果不其然，易拉罐呲的一声化作一团粉末。

和在外面见到的一样呢。他心想。他能肯定这就是那道白墙，但是从里面并看不到外面的真实情况，就像被替换掉的景象映照在城市的四周，让里面的人以为外面什么都没有。再加上深渊，更是将整个城市孤立起来。而在墙外，却是无法看到深渊。视角的原因，或是白墙也用某些方式映照出了不一样的景象吧。就像是故意要把白墙内的人困在里面，同时又拒绝外面的人进去。

克罗尔见好奇猫回到他们身边，便问他看到什么了没有。

赫利塔没有回答他，却是问道：“唔……能和我谈谈你们所知道的世界吗？”

玛弗斯和克罗尔对望了一下，他们两人都不知道如何开始描述过于庞大的信息。

“你是指独立城，还是……”玛弗斯问道。独立城，也就是白墙内的这座城。

“这座城，这颗星球，对面的伊卡洛斯，或者这之外，任何都可以。”赫利塔睁着大眼睛注视着对方。

玛弗斯皱着眉觉得眼前这个小鬼莫名其妙的，嘟囔着这家伙是怎么考进研究院的。克罗尔则思索了一下，开始解答了起来。

“三百多年前一批先驱者从伊卡洛斯来到这里，在这颗荒芜的星球上建立起了最初的城市。在改建过程中出现了地表的断裂，于是就有了这一道裂谷。人们也发现由于某种力量——有种说法是某种规则——裂谷之内东西无法穿过那道鸿沟到达另一边……”克罗尔停下了话语思考了起来。他望向赫利塔，之前他说的他是从“另一边”过来的。

赫利塔接住了克罗尔眼神中的思绪，对他摇摇头。“你是在想并没有确认过另一边的东西是否能进入——普通情况下我们也是一样，不小心撞上白墙的人都变成灰了，而且是那种撞上的一半没了，另一半还留在那边。”赫利塔一脸平静地描述了他见过的死亡的场景，然后像是领悟到了什么，“原来如此，我们一直以为白墙是一道镭射激光，是里面的人防止我们偷渡而建立起来——所以其实你们也不知道那是怎么回事。”

“似乎并不只是镭射激光那么简单……”克罗尔苦笑了一下，自己的族群似乎被恶意揣测很长一段时间。

“等一下！你们在说什么？什么你们我们？”玛弗斯听了他们的对话以后才意识到自己被克罗尔骗了，赫利塔根本不是什么研究院的助手。

接下来的问题就是赫利塔是怎么进来的。

“我需要回去了。”赫利塔想到了那个将他带进来的人。

“你要回哪里去？”克罗尔紧跟着自说自话就向着楼顶走去的赫利塔。

“能麻烦你把我载到就近的飞艇充能站吗？”已经在后座坐定的赫利塔对赶上来的玛弗斯说。

一路上赫利塔心不在焉地回应着玛弗斯投来的问题炸弹，关于“墙”外，关于他的出身，以及关于他怎么进来的。

“我也不知道，所以需要去确认一些事情。”

克罗尔知道自己拦不住眼前这个家伙，便问道：“对了，能告诉我你的联系方式吗？还有些问题以后有空想问你，如果你方便的话。”克罗尔想着说不定能对自己的毕业课题有很大帮助。

“……我没有私人的手机。”赫利塔放低了声音。沉默了一会儿，他说：“不如我们约个时间见面谈吧。”于是两人约好了时间地点。

飞了不久就到了一个充能站，赫利塔向飞艇里的两人挥挥手，目送着他们远去以后拿出手机拨了个号码。

他的确没有私人用的手机，这部手机只用做工作——或者说生计——他也并不想让刚认识没多久的人知道太多自己的事情。

“能来接我吗？”电话接通了，赫利塔问道，“我把定位发给你。”

好啊，一会儿我让莉娅去接你。”电话那头的法米尔随即调侃道，“我以为你不打算回来了呢。”

“你让我做那么可怕的事情，我出来散散心而已。”赫利塔攥了攥拳头，“另外，等回去了我有事情想问你。”


End file.
